


Why you gotta be so rude

by Starbrina_H



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrina_H/pseuds/Starbrina_H
Summary: Based off of a FB post. Ian telling Lip he was going to marry Mickey someday when lip questions what he sees in Mickey.





	Why you gotta be so rude

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by the one the only Lucky Shaz. I might add more chapters to this from different povs. What do you all think? More? Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. You all inspire me. Much love. Mwah mwah

Lip rolled over on the top bunk of the bed in the room he shared with Carl and Ian and cursed as the sunlight hit his face. He pulled the blanket over his head and cursed himself this time for drinking so much the night before at one of the Gallagher family impromptu pool parties. 

 

Sure he felt great at the time but now all he felt was the screaming migraine and nausea that seemed to settle at the bottom of his stomach. He knew he would have to move eventually, or he would lose his chance at the shower he desperately seemed to need since he somehow ended up covered in some sort of sticky sweet smelling alcohol. 

 

Memories from the night before began to finally resurface and he briefly remembered an altercation with Mickey Milkovich. He remembered telling Mickey how the thug was not any good for his younger brother Ian, and how in the end Mickey would drag Ian down until he was nothing but a low life trash like him. 

 

Lip then remembered how Mickey had scoffed, pulled back his fist and the sudden pain as Mickey’s fist collided with his nose. He recollects the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth and his head hitting the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. 

 

Ian had of course rushed to his lover’s side to see what the commotion was only to see that Mickey had laid his brother out. 

"Mickey what the fuck happened?" Ian asked pulling Mickey's hand up to inspect his bruised knuckles. 

 

" Lip...uh...called me trash and said I was only going to drag you down until you become as worthless as I am so I decked him. " Mickey began. "I wasn't mad about him calling me trash really but he mentioned you and all hell broke loose. I don't want to be the one to drag you down Ian, or feel like I am. That’s what pissed me off." Mickey replied.

 

"Mickey for one, you’re not trash. You’re the most kind and beautiful person that I know. And I love you." Ian said pulling Mickey into his arms. “Second, Lip is an arrogant asshole who is jealous because he cannot find a relationship that is as special as the one you and I have." Ian whispered. 

"But Ian you are so smart and I know you’re going to get into the army someday. Then you’ll become some rich asshole that lives in a big house on the north side with a fucking dog in a sweater and a white picket fence. And I'll probably still be here casing gas stations, running drugs, and scamming idiots." Mickey replies.

 

"No Mickey. You will be with me in that big house surrounded by rich assholes, shocking them with stories of your past that involved selling drugs, casing gas stations, and scamming idiots like them." Ian said placing his hand under Mickey's chin and pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you Mickey Milkovich. You already know how much you mean to me. So stop letting assholes like him get under your skin." Ian said softly. 

"I love you too Ian, and your right. It just felt really good finally punching that punk in the face though." Mickey said. 

 

"Alright rocky let's go to bed." Ian replied chuckling. 

"What about dipshit, shouldn't you check on him or whatever?" Mickey asked grabbing Ian's hand to stop him from walking away.

"No, he's had his ass handed to him more times than I can count ,he will be ok. Also aww look at you being a caring brother in law." Ian replies giggling. 

"I don't care about him as a person. The guy’s a total dick. But yes as his future brother in law I think I'm kind of obligated to make sure he doesn't choke to death on his own blood." Mickey said. 

Ian quietly walked over to the couch and grabbed a raggedy pillow from the worn couch along with an almost thread bare blanket. He placed the pillow under Lip’s head and covered him with the blanket before turning to Mickey to ask with his eyes if that was good enough. 

Mickey nodded silently and nudged Ian with his arm to push him towards the stairs. Ian grinned because he knew exactly what his lover was thinking and quickly pulled him by the hand to their bedroom which was abandoned thanks to the party. 

Lip lay on the floor for a few more minutes before he decided he'd go outside to search for a beer to drown his sorrows in. He grabbed onto the counter to steady himself as he stood but instead he ended up landing on his ass and knocking over one of Ian's girly fruity drinks onto his head. 

He felt the room spin and quickly lay back down on the cool tiles. He was perfectly content to wallow right here next to the broken dryer. Lip’s last thought was of how Mickey had laid him out but had also made sure he was comfortable. Maybe Milkovich wasn't so bad after all


End file.
